1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the transmission and reception of color television signals in component form and more particularly to a method an apparatus for handling the chrominance components of the signals.
The present invention will be described in relation to a component television signal known as a Multiplexed Analogue Component (M.A.C.) signal although this is but one application of the present invention.